Disney HBO WB MGM Sing Along Songs A Musical Celebration the Movie
Julian Bernardino Movies Spoof in Disney Pixar WB MGM Nick CN Sing Along Songs A Musical Celebration Movie Songs: # Sing Along Songs Theme Song # Witch Doctor (The Alvin Show) # Fun With Music (The Mickey Mouse Club) # Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians - Vocal Spectrum) # Why Should I Worry (Oliver and Company) # Jump in Right (Phineas and Ferb) # Topsy Turvy (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) # With A Smile and a Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) # Let's All Sing Like The Birdies Sing (Disneyland Park the Movie) # I Wan'na Be Like You II (Mousercise II - The Jungle Book) # Casey Junior (Dumbo) # All in the Golden Afternoon (Alice in Wonderland) # Walk the Dragon (The Reluctant Dragon) # The Merrily Songs (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) # While Strolling Through The Park (Nifty Nineties) # Grim, Grinning Ghosts (Disneyland Park the Movie) # The Three Caballeros (The Three Caballeros) # Boo Boo Boo (A Symposium On Popular Songs) # Poor Unfortunate Souls (The Little Mermaid) # Maybe (The Black Cauldron) # You've Got A Friend In Me (Toy Story) # Biddddi Boddddi Boo (Cinderella) # Green With Envy Blues (Wonderful # Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) # Who Afraid A big Bad Wolf (The Three Little Pigs) # Good Company (Oliver and Company) # Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) # Pecos Bill (Melody Time) # Blue Danube Waltz (Square Peg In A Round Hole) # Look Out For Mr. Stork (Dumbo) # Friend Like Me (Aladdin) # The Brave Locomotive (Babes in Toyland Full Christmas Movie) # Colonel Hathi's March (The Jungle Book) # Quack, Quack, Quack, Donald Duck (A Day in the Life of Donald Duck) # Monster in the Mirror (Sesame Street) # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Marry Poppins) # You Can Fly (Peter Pan) # Bella Notte (Lady and the Tramp) # Circle Of Life (The Lion King) # Cartoon character thanksgiving Parade (Liz Flying Circus And Giant Other Adventure The Movie) # Old McDonald Had A Band (The Magic School Bus Full Baseball Movie) # Scales and Aprpeggios (The Aristocats) # The Ugly Bug Ball (Summer Magic) # Little Brown Jug (Disney Cartoon # ABC Disco (Babes In Toyland Full Christmas Movie) # Old Mac Donald Cha Cha Cha (The Alvin Show) # Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Phineas and Ferb) # Prince Ali (Aladdin Full Adventures) # Be Prepared (The Lion King) # When I See An Elephant Fly (Dumbo) # Why Should I Worry (Reprise) (Oliver and Company) # Timon and Pumbaa Healthy Food PSA Camping # End Credits DuckTales Full Version # Cocoa Pebbles Stones Age Scramblers # Retroist Presents: Taco Bell at the Movies (2014) # Disney Sing Along Songs Promo Gallery: Alvin_Seville_in_The_Alvin_Show.jpg|Witch Doctor (The Alvin Show) NEW_Mickey_Mouse_normal.jpg|Fun With Music (The Mickey Mouse Cub) Cruella_De_Vil.png| Cruella De Vill (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) Dodger.jpg|Why Should I Worry (Oliver and Company) Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Jump it Right (Phineas and Ferb) Topsy Turvy (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame).jpg|Topsy Turvy (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) Snow White.jpg|With A Smile With A Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) King Louie.jpg|I Wan'na Be Like You (The Jungle Book) Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior (Dumbo) Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg| The Merrily Song.jpg|The Merrily Song (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) Plutomarching.jpg| I'm Blue For You Boo Boo Boo.jpg|Boo Boo Boo Ursula.jpg|Poor Unfortunate Souls (The Little Mermaid) Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Maybe (The Black Cauldron) Sheriff Woody.jpg|You've Got a Friend In Me Godmommy.png|Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo (Cinderella) Ludwig_Von_Drake_in_House_of_Mouse.jpg|Green and Blue (Wonderful of Color) Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Good Company (Oliver and Company) Be Our Guest.jpg|Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) Widowmaker.jpg|Pecos Bill (Melody Time) Ludwig_Von_Drake_in_DuckTales.jpg| Mr. Stork.jpg|Look Out for Mr. Stork (Dumbo) Friend Like Me Aladdin.jpg|Friend Like Me (Aladdin) The+brave+locomotive.jpg|The Brave Locomotive (The Magic School Bus Full Baseball Movie) Jungle Patrol.jpg|Colonel Hathi March (The Jungle Book) Donald duck version.jpg|Quack Quack Quack Donald Duck (Disneyland Park the Movie) Grover in Sesame Street.jpg|Monster in the Mirror (Entertainment Feet the Movie) Supercalifragilisticexpidocious.jpg|Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Mary Poppins) Peter Pan You Can Fly.jpg|You Can Fly (Peter Pan) Lady and Tramp.jpg|Bella Note (Lady and the Tramp) Circle of Life.jpg|Circle of Life (The Lion King) Disneyland Parade.jpg| Kids for Characters.jpg|Cartoon Thanksgiving Parade (Liz Flying Circus And Giant Other Adventure The Movie) Old Mac Donald Had a Bend.jpg|Old Mac Donald Had A Bend (The Magic School Bus Full Baseball Movie) Jiminy Cricket.jpg|A Ugly Bug Ball (Summer Magic) ABC_Disco_Sesame_Street.jpg|ABC Disco (Babes In Toyland Full Christmas Movie) Old Mac Donald Cha Cha Cha Alvin Show.jpg|Old Mac Donald Cha Cha Cha (The Alvin Show) Phineas_and_Ferb_Characters.jpg|Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Phineas and Ferb) Prince Ali.jpg| Scar (TLK).jpg|Be Prepared (The Lion King) Dumboicanflydi.jpg|When I See An Elephant Fly (Dumbo) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoof